


Cursed

by ThatSmolBean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eurovision Song Contest 2009, Gen, POV Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSmolBean/pseuds/ThatSmolBean
Summary: It all started about a year ago, when he started to notice a change in her behaviour.❝𝕀 𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕥 𝕨𝕖 𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕟𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕨𝕙𝕠 𝕥𝕣𝕦𝕤𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕖𝕒𝕔𝕙 𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣❞





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> My first AO3 Book! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave tips on how I can improve below.

* * *

  _ **Years ago**_

_**When I was younger** _

__

Adrien thought back to when he and Marinette had first met back in lycée. 

 

He could still remember it like it was yesterday. The whole chewing gum misunderstanding getting them off on a bad start. 

 

And then things took a turn. Marinette was suddenly cruhing on him like crazy. She could barely get a word out around him without stuttering madly. 

 

And then he met Ladybug, the spotted heroine who practically stole his heart with her persistence to never give up, even when no one believed in her. And kindness that raideated off of her, never hesitating to help anyone in need. 

 

It was practically love at first sight for him, all these perfect qualities in her attracting him to the heroine even more. 

 

_**I kinda liked** _

_**A girl I knew** _

 

Then Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to reveal their true selves to each other. 

 

Adrien could still vividly remember the moment he realised that the two amazing women in his life were the same person; the day he found out that Marinette was Ladybug. 

 

It was as if for once in his life he has all the luck in the world. He felt like the happiest man on Earth that day. 

 

_**She was mine and we were sweethearts** _

__

After riding on the high of finding out that Ladybug was Marinette, Adrien asked her out the next day, to which she surprising agreed to. 

 

One date turned into another and eventually they decided to make it official. 

 

**_That was then but then it's true_ **

****

He sighed, reminiscing the good times they had once had together. 

 

Adrien exhaled, standing up from his once sitting position against the front door. He then walked away from the door and into the sitting room. 

 

The blond frowned, looking down at the carnage below spewed out in front of him.

 

Broken glass fragments were sprinkled along the floor, probably from the large coffee table that once sat in the middle, all that was left of it now was the solid wood frame. 

 

_**I'm in love with a fairytale** _

_**Even though it hurts** _

__

He sighed, sinking to his knees, running an uneasy hand through his hair. 

 

_**Cause I don't care if** _

_**I lose my mind** _

__

The blond picked up a turned over photo frame, not failing to notice the large crack that ran across the glass. 

 

_**I'm already cursed** _

 

It was him and Marinette, on his birthday a few years ago, his twenty first to be exact. 

 

_**Every day** _

_**We started fighting** _

__

It had all started about a year ago, when Marinette started to become distant from him. 

 

He asked her about it, but she brushed him off, snapping back at him that she was fine. 

 

_**Every night** _

_**We fell in love** _

__

At first Adrien thought nothing of it, maybe she was just having a bad day. 

 

By the end of the night she was back to her usual self, them still having their ‘Stay In Night’, an old tradition that originated from their teenage years. 

 

It had first started off as an excuse for them to spend time with each other, be it through binging a whole season of a show in a day during their lycée years or studying for end-of-year exams later in university. 

 

_**No one else** _

_**Could make me sadder** _

__

But then, for the next few days she started spending less time at their house, favouring going out instead. 

 

She went back to avoiding him. 

 

And it irritated him. 

 

He just wanted to know what was wrong, if she was ok, if she needed help, or someone to talk to. 

 

They were partners, both in and out of costume. Weren’t they supposed to confide in each other, share their thoughts and problems, highs and lows with each other. 

 

It frustrated him how she constantly kept to herself.

 

_**But no one else** _

_**lift me high above** _

__

But through all the pain she caused him over the months, there were still those rare moments that they had together.

 

Those few moments that Adrien did have with her, he cherished greatly, never wanting them to end. 

 

Something as little as a conversation before she left for an undefined amount of time could make his day. 

 

But those few moments that he did see Marinette he couldn't help but notice her appearance getting worse. 

 

Her once ocean blue eyes were now bloodshot, probably due to her late nights out. 

Heavy bags under her eyes that were covered with hastily applied makeup. 

Outfits that looked like she had assembled in the dark. 

 

Yet, he still cared for her, through all the emotional pain she was causing him. 

 

He would always make excuses in his head for her behaviour, trying to persuade himself that there was a reason for her acting like this.

 

Maybe she's just going through a difficult situation? 

 

But part of his head would always argue back.

 

But even if she was, is how she decided to cope with it by herself a good idea? It's very unlike her to bottle up her feelings like this. 

 

But in the end, he would always favour the positive side of his thoughts, hoping that there was a rational reason for her actions. 

 

_**I don't know what I was doin'** _

_**But suddenly we fell apart** _

 

They continued like this for months, the two of them at times going days without seeing each other. 

 

Fed up with this, Adrien finally approached her about it, tonight. 

 

He explained how he felt left out of her thoughts, how he missed spending time with her, how she was being distant with him. 

 

He poured his feelings out to her, something he wish she would do with him. 

 

She snapped back at him, saying how he didn't trust her, how he was jumping to conclusions without proof. 

 

He yelled back at her, trying to explain that is was noting of the sort, that he was genuinely worried for her. 

 

She shouted at him, saying that she was perfectly fine and that he was worrying for no reason. 

 

He argued back, saying that she was far from fine, that he noticed how she was trying to hide whatever problems she had form him.  

 

Something about his statement made Marinette snap, the woman picking up the closest thing to her, a photo frame, and throwing it Adrien. 

 

The blond dodged the object but the glass table behind him was not so lucky, it smashing into thousands of pieces. 

 

_**Nowadays** _

_**I cannot find her** _

__

She turned around, storming out of the room and waking towards the front door, slamming said door on her way out. 

 

He tried to go after her, running to the door as soon as the slam snapped him out of his thoughts but he couldn't find her anywhere.

 

_**But when I do** _

_**We'll get a brand new start** _

__

And then that led him to now, sitting on the floor of their sitting room, tears beginning to form in his eyes. 

**I'm in love with a fairytale**

**Even though it hurts**

He regretted everything he had said and done, wishing he could have a do over to make things right. 

 

**_Cause I don't care if_ **

**_I lose my mind_ **

**_I'm already cursed_ **

 

He wished that they go back to their days at lycée where things were so easy between them. When they wouldn't argue about the littlest of things and would talk about every little problem they had with each other 

 

_**She's a fairytale** _

_**Yeaaah** _

_**Even though it hurts** _

 

But it wasn't really his fault, was it? 

He tried so hard to communicate with her, but she wasn't communicating back, leaving him in the dark.

 

And that hurt; a lot. 

 

_**Cause I don't care** _

_**If I lose my mind** _

 

Unbeknownst to Adrien, an akuma had squeezed its way through a nearby window. 

 

The butterfly fluttered around the room before going to his miraculous, getting absorbed into it once it landed. 

 

_**I'm already cursed** _

 

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth"

   

        

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Fairytail by Alexander Rybak (Eurovision 2009 Winner) 
> 
> Written in honour of the Eurovision song contest. 
> 
> And yes, this was supposed to come out before the Eurovision semi finals. oOf. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> To anyone who's actually watching it this year, who are you rooting for? I'm in favour of Norway's Spirit in the Sky. 
> 
> And will this get a second part explaining Marinette's side of the story? I don't know.


End file.
